


Hot Chocolate

by koalawhisperer



Series: Jimlock Fluff [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalawhisperer/pseuds/koalawhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble based on this Tumblr ask -- Imagine Jim and Sherlock making hot cocoa and putting WAAAY too much whipped cream on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

It was definitely winter in London. Tourists and civilians alike were nothing but bundles of clothes; their scarves, coats, and mittens covered them until only eyes were visible. The first snowfall hadn’t arrived yet, but the temperatures were still bitterly cold, only exacerbated by a biting north wind. It was all well and good for those who enjoyed such temperatures, but for Jim and Sherlock, it meant staying in. After all, both men loathed being uncomfortable in any way and therefore avoided it whenever possible. So there they were, in Jim’s luxurious and (most importantly) warm home. If business came up for Jim, the criminal could conduct it by phone or send a proxy (he did adore keeping clients on their toes by sending someone else in his place). Sherlock had options as well — he could compose, experiment, read cold cases from Scotland Yard and Jim was always willing to  _entertain_ in one way or another. 

Or, in this case, they could also make hot cocoa from scratch since Jim found the powdered, pre-mixed cocoa disgusting and hardly worth his time. It wasn’t the most intellectually stimulating activity, but it did satisy two sweet teeth as well as provide warmth. So there they were on that bitterly cold December day, Jim leaning against the counter and studying a recipe that he'd printed off his computer while Sherlock gathered the ingredients. He had the milk, the vanilla extract, the sugar, and a pinch of salt, but one crucial ingredient was missing. Cocoa. He had a choice — the savoury dark chocolate or the sweet milk chocolate. Sherlock held both canisters in front of him and studied them as though they were a vital piece of case evidence instead of two cans of powdered cocoa. He looked, sniffed, even tasted the powder (bad idea), yet he was still indecisive, so he decided to ask Jim. 

"Jim?" Sherlock asked as he turned to the smaller man. Jim had opted to wear one of Sherlock’s pyjama tops over his lounge trousers, which swallowed him whole and made for quite an endearing sight as it drooped slightly off of his left shoulder. "Which one should we use? Dark or milk?"

Jim pondered for a few moments before pointing to the milk chocolate. This was of utmost importance; Jim was a perfectionist, after all. Everything had to be perfect for the criminal to be happy. “Milk,” he said decisively as he joined Sherlock at the stove, recipe in hand. 

"Very well," Sherlock said. It was a recipe for one, so Sherlock doubled all of the ingredients in order to have enough for two mugs. It was a rare domestic moment for the two geniuses, Sherlock standing at the stove stirring at the mixture while Jim, in an unusually affectionate sort of mood, slipped an arm around the taller man’s waist and reached up to kiss his cheek. Sherlock went a faint shade of pink at the gesture, his heart thrumming and fluttering in his chest as he turned and smiled down at Jim. To think, both of them had once shunned the idea of affection, deeming it dull and useless. Oh, how things had changed, for the better in Sherlock's opinion.

The cocoa powder and sugar dissolved, so Sherlock poured in the rest of the milk, Jim deciding to leave Sherlock's side for the time being to get down two mugs. He chose his own favourite, the black one with the rather elaborately decorated crown on it as well as Sherlock's favourite, his white mug with the periodic table screenprinted onto it in black ink. The ink was faded from wash after wash, but it was still legible. Once Sherlock deemed the mixture heated enough, he went over to Jim and the mugs and poured an equal amount into each, nodding with satisfaction. But it wasn't quite right for Jim. "Something’s missing,” Jim said matter-of-factly as he studied the mugs.   
  
"Excuse me?" Sherlock said in a tone that was all too indignant when talking about hot cocoa. "I followed the recipe perfectly."

"No, no. Not  _in_  the cocoa.  _On_ cocoa. I’m talking about whipped cream,” Jim said as he went to the refrigerator and cast a teasing look over Sherlock’s shoulder, his eyes glinting mischeviously. “And we  _definitely_  have plenty of that.”

"Tease."

"You like it."

"Obviously."

Jim returned to the counter with a can of whipped cream — Sherlock was unable to keep the smirk off his face as he remembered the last time they’d used that can — and uncapped it with a bit of a flourish. He turned it upside down and added a bit to his mug, tilting his head and thinking for a few moments before adding more, more, and then even more of the sweet cream, until a rather impressive dome of the confection floated atop the beverage. Sherlock raised his eyebrow quizzically, but Jim shook his head in response. “Don’t question my methods. I know what I'm doing,” he said as he added an equal amount to Sherlock’s mug without even bothering to ask how much the detective wanted. "There." Sherlock merely laughed to himself as he took his mug and followed Jim into the sitting room.

"It’s more whipped cream than cocoa," Sherlock observed as he sat next to Jim on the sofa. 

"You say that as though it’s a bad thing."

Sherlock eyed Jim as he took a sip of his cocoa, one corner of his mouth raising a bit as he spotted the whipped cream that had ended up on Jim’s nose and upper lip. Ah…so  _that_  was why Jim had done this. Sneaky, sneaky. Sherlock grinned and got Jim’s attention with a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Jim asked as he looked at Sherlock, playing the innocent card.

"You have something…just right there." Sherlock gestured to his own nose and upper lip. Jim made to wipe it off, still playing innocent, but Sherlock shook his head. 

The detective leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the tip of Jim’s nose, smiling when he caught Jim’s soft smile as well as the pinker hue to his skin. Jim had liked that, but Sherlock was certain that he was going to like the next part even better. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and gave Jim a teasing smirk before leaning in again. He knew good and well that this was what Jim had been going for; he had to praise the man’s creativity. Sherlock closed his eyes and captured Jim’s upper lip between his own before slowly, sensually, sucking and licking the whipped cream away from his partner’s lip. Sherlock shuddered as Jim put his mug on the table and wrapped his arms around him, his own mug quickly joining Jim’s on the coffee table in front of them as the whipped cream tease quickly turned into an impromptu snogging session on the sofa, Sherlock’s hands tangling themselves in Jim’s hair as the criminal leaned forward and gently lowered Sherlock onto his back. Their bodies pressed together in such a way that Sherlock couldn’t help but hum with pleasure into the kiss as the warmth of growing arousal spread over him. They kept the kisses slow and deep for the time being, but both men know that they'd turn heated and passionate after a while. Hands would slip under clothes, tongues would explore mouths, hips would begin to roll against each other, and they'd inevitably end up in the bedroom, burning with lust that would be quenched with incredible sex. Not that Sherlock was complaining. 

Hot cocoa was delicious and creamy, made even sweeter by whipped topping, but snogging Jim as well as what would result from said snogging were  _much_  more entertaining ways to keep warm.


End file.
